Kagome's transformation
by Dragondog
Summary: Kikyou transforms Kagome and the action begins. Becoming an outcast, Kagome must learn to survive on her own. One day she meets Rin and must help her find Sesshomaru and thus the madness begins........
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or take credit for any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Please, this is my first story...no flames!

**Under the watchful eye of a giant dog**

It was raining. It was raining cats and dogs you might say. A large dog demon was walking against the rain. Rain and hail hit her as ice stuck to her fur. Her name was Kagome; she used to be a human and lived a pretty normal live, until a priestess by the name of Kikyo transformed her in to a giant dog with long claws and sharp teeth. She was doomed to remain a dog. She sighs angrily as the memories flowed back into her head. Nobody wanted her, they were all afraid her would eat their children or something stupid like that. So she had to live alone….5 years passed and she was still alone and unwanted.

Her paws walked through the disgusting mud that was sinking to her ankles. Her fur was wet and stringy and her eyes were dull Layers of dirt clung to her fur. Disgusting. It was the only word that could describe her at the moment. She was cursed to live like this, a never ending cycle which would always end with her walking alone, all wet and muddy from her muzzle to the tip of her tail. You couldn't even tell that she was once all white with black paws with a black tip on the tail and a black paw mark on her forehead. God only knows how many baths it would tack to remove all this dirt, mud, pollen and God knows what else.

She was on her way to her den; well it wasn't much of a den. It was an old, run down, piece of carp and it couldn't even support its on weight for crying out loud. It used to be a beautiful mansion, but it was burned to the ground years before she became a dog. Only the 1st floor remained. Half of the roof was still in tack. Water flooded the cellar and started to slip through the floor boards. It was a disgusting place to live, but she had no say in the matter. She hung her head low with sorrow. Her long tail dragged behind her, picking up dried leafs and other pieces of crap.

Sighing heavily, she decided to take a little detour trough a flower canyon. It was beautiful to say the least! It was a vast, open field of flowers ranging from all shapes and sizes. Ever flower known to man and demon grew here. Hence the name it flower canyon. After another heavy sigh she was on her way again crossing the river that separated Kriko village and flower canyon.

Then something orange and red caught her eye. Turning to see what it was, she gasped at the sight. A little girl, looking no more than 7 or 8 years old, in an orange kimono and long black hair, was bleeding at her side. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on her back, arms and legs spread out.

Walking closer to her, she realized that a long yellow snake demon was hovering over her, licking her blood. Kagome become enraged, she was seeing red. 'How dare he! How dare he attack an innocence child! He will pay for this will his life!' With unbelievable speed Kagome hit the demon with such force it threw the demon straight into a tree. The demon was stunned but quick to recover. Standing up straighter it began to hiss wildly at her, but Kagome wasn't afraid. She stood her ground letting her teeth show and making her hair stand up on end. Growing loudly she started to walk toward the demon, showing no fear. Then without warning, Kagome lunged at the demon cutting it right in half.

After taking a second or two to calm herself down, she turned to the girl who was sitting up and staring right at her with a big smile on her face. Thank you she said as she fell back into a blissful unconscious.

Kagome sighed that the girl was cute and was the first one in years to have said thank you. Slowly and as carefully as she could, Kagome put the girl on her back and started back to her den.

I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Dragondog: Hello! I'm back! And yes I'm alive! I would like to take this time to thank the people reviewed my story! Thank you to Kagome006 and HarrySlytherinson for their reviews and support! It's greatly appreciated! I would also like to say that I am deeply sorry it took me so long to update! I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry!

Inu Yasha: Stop bellyaching and get on with the story!

Dragondog: How dare you! That's it you're going down! Oh, Kagome!

Inu Yasha: 0.0

Kagome: Inu Yasha! Sit!

Inu Yasha: (Eats dirt)

Dragondog: Thank you!

Kagome: No problemo Dragondog!

Dragondog: Anyway without any further ado on with the story! Disclaimer please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inu Yasha…

Chapter 2

My name is Rin!

Kagome sighed heavily and placed a cool compress on the young ones head. Yesterday she had saved this poor little girl from the jaws of death. Kagome groaned irritably; she promised herself she would never go near humans! She made a vow the very day they banished her for their society and left her to dwell in the never ending pit of misery for all time. Never to interact with one, to never let herself be seen. But out of nowhere this girl appears and changes all that, why couldn't she just have stop herself? Why couldn't she let the kid die at the hands of that demon? Why did it enrage her so? Kagome growled as her head started to throb, all these unanswered questions buzzing around in her head were giving her a headache. Kagome sighed again and looked at the child that was asleep on her makeshift bedding. The child had a content smiled on her face as ripped, torn and burned covers surrounded her body. Kagome smiled despite herself, the child was adorable, so innocent looking. She remembered when she was that young, when she still walked among the humans as an equal. Kagome looked at her massive paws covered in mud. Before she was turned into this giant dog she was once apart of that life…a miko …helping to protect the villagers in Kriko, from the vile demons that overwhelmed this era. But her true duty was to the children that lived there, they were more important then any jewels or gems, to Kagome they were her very life. They trusted her, they believed in her they were her family…and now...they were taken brutally from her.

Kagome inhaled deeply holding back the tears as she left for the hot springs chamber at the far left of the mansion. The demon's blood and horrible stench clouded her nose and her senses. It was truly an over powering stink. She had been so worried about the child that she had completely forgotten to rid herself of the toxic smell. The hot springs…well, you couldn't really call it hot springs anymore; it was more like a cold springs that was now just a regular pond. Kagome slowly made her way into the chilly water of the cold spring; Goosebumps crawled over her flesh and down her spine. Taking a deep breath Kagome dived into the shimmering crystal-clear water. Her fur flowed around her as she swam through the liquid. With three effortless strokes of her powerful hind legs Kagome breached, sending hundreds of thousands of beads of water scattering around her. Patches of dirt and grime detached itself from her fur leaving pockets of white fur sticking out from the armor of filth. Diving again, Kagome went deeper into the spring; twisting, twirling and manipulating through the water, to spectators observing the site, Kagome looked like a fish. Lancing and gliding through water with ease. With one final thrust of her legs Kagome erupted out of the gleaming water. Droplets of the unclouded liquid flew in all directions as Kagome pulled herself out of the bitter water and onto the wooden floor of the mansion. The disgusting filth that had plagued her, shed itself from her dripping wet fur and onto the floor. Kagome's fur was now an exquisite pearl white, with raven black paws as well as a black tip on the very end of her tail. The black paw mark in the center of her forehead was now distinctly visible. With her fur flat on her body it was very evident that she was poorly nourished. Her ribs were noticeable under the thick white mane. Beads of water hung from her fur as she walked back out to where the child was…

Big brown eyes fluttered open as the young girl rose from the covers. She held her throbbing head in one hand as the other supported herself to keep her up right.

'Where am I?...How did I get here? The last thing Rin remembers is that huge snake attaching Rin.' The little girl named Rin jumped to her but fell back down in agony when the wound on her side started to throb in pain. Looking farcically around the room, Rin tried to find some type of clue to discover where she was.

'That's right that dog saved Rin…that dog…'

Gingerly Rin touched her side gently only to hiss in annoyance was the pain shot up her spine. To her surprise her wound was already taken care of. A nice white piece of fabric was coiled around her stomach covering the horrible gash she had received while trying to flee from the demon.

'Did that dog bandage Rin's cut?' Rin tore here eyes way from her wound and looked around. She was sitting on a pile of blankets some were burned slightly as well as some pillows that had lost some of their stuffing. Looking around the room she noticed that she was in some type of stronghold. A fortress maybe? Pushing her reluctant body to stand up Rin cautiously scanned for any type of treat. Not finding any Rin sat back down again massaging the sore wound on her side gently.

'I wonder what the dog's name is? Rin will have to ask…'

A wave of sorrow washed over her. What if the dog had left her for dead? Or was planning to eat her later as a snack! Foot steps in the distance brought her out of her musings. Rin snapped her head in the direction of were the noise was coming from. The sound of feet hitting the cold damp floor echoed off the walls and into her ears as two glowing chestnut brown eyes pierced through the darkness. Fear struck Rin like lightning as she backed up against the wall. Fear and panic tingled down her spine as terror filled her heart. Another demon was trying to kill her! Snapping her eyes shut she covered her face and waited for the killing blow to come…

"It's okay little one…I won't hurt you…" Replied a voice that sounded very close to were she was.

Cracking open one eye she turned to face the direction of which the noise was coming from. Rin gasped, a beautiful white dog stood in front of her only a few feet away. It was huge! The biggest dog she had ever seen! Compared to her height, Rin only was a foot shorter that the dog's elbow. The moonlight spilled in the room reflecting off the dog's fur giving her a heavenly glow.

'Is this a guardian angel?' Rin thought in awe. She had heard many stories about guardian angels and how they would come to the people they were assigned to so they could save or help in dyer times. Was this dog her guardian angel? The pure thought excited her. Thrill rush through her body as Rin looked over the dog. It was clearly all white with black paws, a very long and fury tail as well as a black paw mark on its forehead and it had two large triangular ears up top its head. The large canine's lips pulled back to reveal her pearl white fangs.

"I see you have wakened…how's you're wound?" Her voice was gentle and soothing.

Rin blinked, did the dog just speak?

"Y-you can talk!"

The dog's grin grew in size her teeth shimmering in the moonlight, "Indeed I can speak the words of man…You have failed to answer my question…It's only fair since I answer yours…"

Rin smiled, "It's great! You did a good job for someone with no hands! Are you the dog that saved me?"

The dog nodded, "Indeed I am…Where are my manners my name is Kagome…and you are?"

Rin smile grew, "Oh that's easy! Rin's name is Rin! Nice to meet you Kagome-sama!"

Kagome smiled warmly at her innocence and at the way she referred to herself in the third person. Kagome made her way over to Rin and lay down beside her.

"Sleep now little one we will discus this further in the morning."

Rin nodded and fall into a deep sleep as she snuggled into Kagome soft fur. Kagome giggled some and laid her head on the torn pieces of clothing.

"Sleep well…Rin…"

Dragondog: Le voila! The second chapter is finish! If you have any question or any ideas that you think I should add please review and tell me.

Kagome: You put this story down as action, adventure and romance…who am I paired up with?

Dragondog: I was thinking of paring you up with Sesshomaru…but I'm still not sure…please review and tell me what you think, I'm in dyer need of it!

Kagome: Read and Review!


End file.
